


One of my boys

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron Dingle (mention), Liv flaherty (mention) - Freeform, Other, Robert is one of Chas's boys, Robert loves Chas and needs a hug, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: When someone from Roberts past turns up and Aaron is no where to seen. Chas takes it upon herself to protect Robert. After all he is her boy.





	One of my boys

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to my other story but Chas protecting Rob cause he needs it and she loves him x

Robert was exhausted! He had a hard day at work and then Aaron rang to say that he and Liv were stuck in Manchester. They had gone to Manchester on a scrap run and now they were stuck in traffic. It would take at least 2 hours to get home. "Great (!)" thought Rob. 

He walked into the pub slowly as he was absolutely shattered. It was a quiet evening with only a few locals in the pub. Charity was god knows where and chas was in the back leaving Bailey to serve the punters. He took his drink to a table and slumped in the seat. He put his head down on the table for a couple of seconds when he heard someone behind him say.

" No way! Sugden is that you?!" Robert looked up to see someone he never wanted to see again. "Max!" What the hell are you doing here?" He asked looking the man up and down. " here on business mate. Come to get a pint and seen my little suggy" he said leaning closer and brushing his hand agaisnt Robert's. 

Robert pulled away instantly. " Don't you dare though me!" He hissed. " Now, now suggy calm down!" "Getting agitated never did do you any good did it?" Robert knew what he meant but he knew he was right. He just hated that bailey had left to change a barrel because there was no one to help him!

"Urgh! That women does my head in" Chas thought to herself making her way to the bar. Charity had decided to go out at the last minute leaving chas to run the bar on her day off! She went to the pub when she saw Robert with a man. But Robert didn't look comfortable talking to that man in fact it seemed like Robert wanted to get away from him! 

She went up to him even though Robert always hated when she did that, but in this moment she couldn't care less she wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her boy! "Robert?" "Everything ok love?" She didn't miss the way that Robert relaxed the minute he saw her or the way he moved closer to her so she was infront of him. 

"Whose this then?!" Max sneered " you're bird is she! Not being funny love but you can do a lot better than little suggy!" He started to laugh and when Chas looked at Robert she could see he had tears building up in his eyes. " listen here you brat! I'm his Mum!" Robert had a warm feeling when she said that.  
Finally she accepted him! " You come near my lad again I will show you what I really can do! Now get out of my pub!!!" She screamed in his face. The man quickly fled but not before giving Robert a wink.

"Everything ok L..." Chas didn't even finish her sentence as Robert wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Mum" "thank you so much!" Chas didn't say anything but just hugged him tighter. After all he was her lad and no one hurts them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the idea x  
> Comments always appreciated x


End file.
